heroesofmightandmagicfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Solitaire345
Hi, welcome to Heroes Of Might And Magic! Thanks for your edit to the Heroes of Might and Magic III page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 07:45, 7 April 2009 Hi! I was wondering, about the HoMM wiki.. the current person who is supposed to be the site's administrator has not been on in nearly a year, so I was wondering if you wanted to be the site's new admin. Besides you or me, there isn't really anybody else. If you want, we can work on the site together. I'm better with HoMM V, as that is the only one of the games I currently own (I lost my copy of HoMM II ;_;). Well, please leave me a message in my talk page or, failing that, send me an e-mail. Thanks! Jimcloud 20:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I understand. Like I said, we could both be admins, but one of us has to actually apply to adopt the wiki. Do you care who signs up? Jimcloud 13:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Okedoke. I'll put a couple of edits on every day (because it's a requirement to adopt a wiki that you have to put several edits on over the course of a week or so) and I'll make a request to adopt the wiki next week! That actually works better than what I was thinking of, especially since I couldn't figure out how to get the cursor picture to the wiki favicon people. argh.Jimcloud 11:40, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hurrah! I took the icon you gave me and made it into a .ico file (thank the internet in its bountiful programs!), so now we just have to wait till one of us gets admin status to put it on.Jimcloud 11:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? really? it says .jpg.... ohhh... you didnt show me that one because it wouldnt have showed up? lol. I applied for us to jointly have administration of the wiki. So now we have to wait to be judged suitable for leading a wiki. time to get out the tuxedo! (Or the pretty dress, in my case.) Jimcloud 12:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah, that one's absolutely fine. I uploaded it as a favicon under the name RealFavicon.. heh. So now we'll just wait for them to (hopefully) approve us, and then we can add that and talk logo.Jimcloud 12:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) By the way, you don't have to make the logo yourself, we could always have the people over at the logo creation wiki do it. The skin, too, because this one looks a tad droll. Jimcloud 14:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Now we have to figure out what we want for the wiki logo... uh oh. Well... do you have any ideas? Jimcloud 14:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) You're right, it would be awesome if it had stuff from every Heroes game, and I'm thinking creatures from every game. I plan on getting the complete collection, just as soon as I finish up schoolwork(I homeschool) and clean up the porch, so then I can get pictures of pieces of every Heroes game and send it to the logo people. Doesn't sound like cleaning a porch is worth 200 bucks, does it? Well, you haven't seen our porch.. Jimcloud 14:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have changed every (If not every, then most) redirect and page name to make it so that they all have a space in between the name and their series number, because that's the way you do most of them (me, too, but the person who made everything made them without spaces so I got into the habit). So, add spaces in between the names of whatever it is you're making and the series number in parentheses. That way, we have consistency. If you don't do it, my Obsessive-compulsive disorder will attack you.. and they only found pieces of the last guy that made my OCD mad. =P Oh, and, as an aside, we hit 100 articles on HoMM! That's a big number because it means that we can get a spot on wikia spotlights now... better get to that logo soon. Jimcloud 16:07, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, no, no. I mean that now that we have 100 articles we can be featured on wikia spotlights (Thost little advertisements at the bottom of the page?). Since those use our logo, I think, we need to figure out a game plan for the logo heh. Jimcloud 16:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC) My biggest complaint about the logo presented is the dragon is too big; it took me about a minute to even realize that it was, in fact, a dragon! But, let me take some pictures of HoMM dragons over to the wiki logo making people and see what they can do. If what you made is better, then we'll just make that the logo. Jimcloud 19:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry... I was tiptoeing around that, heh. So.. you wanted it to include creatures from all five heroes. We could just use the logo you made as a temporary one until I get the heroes complete collection, then I'll take some pictures of creatures from every heroes edition to send to them. Sound good? Jimcloud 01:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) While a lot of stuff was created downright strange, and the vast majority of it needs a good fixing, I'm not sure if it warrants a complete deletion. If you're set on this, though, I can put the information on the pages into a word document and just copy and paste them back in, if you're referring to the page categorization? Or do you mean the menu on the left hand side? If that's what you're referring to, that's not so difficult to edit. I'll have it show the factions and the units. Jimcloud 14:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. I looked through the list of categories, and I only saw Units, not creatures or anything close to creatures. I categorized at least 4/5 of the pages, avoiding pages that I'm not very familiar with. I also made (as in included, I have yet to actually create it) a category for each heroes game, as sort of a catch-all for people who want to see one heroes game in the series more than the others. That should help you out a bit ^^ Jimcloud 15:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm the administrator of Heroespedia (http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Heroespedia) which I recently revived - I know you from Heroes Community and The Spinward Tales, I'm Cepheus. I noticed this wiki only today - looks like you're making some great progress. Would you be interested in merging the two wikis into one universal Might and Magic database? I'd make you and Jimcloud admins at Heroespedia and we could make much quicker progress. If you don't want to merge, no problem, since the two of you seem to be working quickly enough here. Anyway, whatever your answer, feel free to cut and paste anything at HP for use in this wiki (if there's anything useful to you there - there is still a lot to be done). Dubiel 22:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Merging the wikis Hi! I would like to propose a merger of this wiki and the Might & Magic Wiki that already covers all the HoMM games as well. Given the upcoming premiere of HoMM6, I think this would benefit the community, as the merged wiki would be a better source of info than two separate ones. Ausir(talk) 22:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :While I think expanding the coverage to modding is a good idea, I think it's best to keep the original content on the M&M and HoM&M series too. I'm sure the wikis will keep attracting new users, especially when HoMM6 is released - but I think this will be easier if the wikis are merged. I think it makes sense to have modding for both HoMM and MM games on one wiki anyway. Especially thanks to wikia spotlights attracting users from other Wikia wikis here that will be set up once the game is out. Ausir(talk) 23:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC)